


Barry Allen

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character/">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Barry x Eddie x Iris<br/>Chapter 2 - Barry x Caitlin<br/>Chapter 3 - Barry x Linda<br/>Chapter 4 - Barry x Oliver<br/>Chapter 5 - Barry x Felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry x Eddie x Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

"What," Barry pants, tilting his head so the mouth at his neck has more room. "What’s going on?"

"We want you," Iris says into his mouth, one hand sneaking into his jeans and palming his erection.

"Both of us," Eddie pipes up from behind him. 

Barry opens his mouth, not quite sure what he’s going to say, but he’s going to say _something_ but then Iris is licking his nipple, gently biting it and all that comes out is an inarticulate babble. 

Iris giggles. “Sensitive?”

It’s ridiculous how quickly these two have reduced him to a bumbling mess. He’s a forensic scientist, for Chris’s sake. He can say of the US states in under twenty seconds - and that was before he got these powers.

"Do that again," he manages to stutter, turning his head to catch Eddie’s lips. 


	2. Barry x Caitlin

Caitlin is drunk. So very drunk. 

And horny. 

She hasn’t had sex since Ronnie and her vibrator isn’t cutting it anymore. She needs a _real_  cock, someone warm and strong to hold her, and she knows just how to get it. 

Caitlin giggles as she undresses and lays on her bed, absently licking her fingers as she types out a text to Barry. 

_I need you. Come to my place._

She’s lightly circling her clit when Barry arrives, hair mussed and in costume. 

His eyes widen adorably. “Caitlin?”

"Barry," she moans, spreading her legs so he has a clear view of her. 

"Oh my God," he says, turning his back to her. "Uh, you texted me?"

Caitlin huffs, moans louder and obnoxious and Barry’s hands twitch. 

"Barry," she drawls. "Come join me."


	3. Barry x Linda

"Boo," Barry whispers into Linda’s ear, ducking just in time to avoid a punch to the face. 

"How many times have I told your not to do that?" Linda scowls, pushing him playfully. 

Barry grins. “At least twelve.” 

"And yet, you continue to do it," Linda says and tugs on his ear. 

"I’ll stop when you smile," he says.

Linda stops and smiles wide, that fake smile she gives to her bosses and in interviews. 

"Not that one," Barry frowns. "My smile." 

His breath catches when Linda’s smile softens and she lets out a little laugh. 

"There you go."


	4. Barry x Oliver

"Babe."

Oliver raises his eyebrows. “Don’t call me babe.”

"Sweetheart?" Barry tries with a toothy smile. 

"No." 

"Olly bear?" 

Oliver closes his eyes. “I will stab you with this fork.” 

Barry dismisses the thought with a wave of his hand. “It’s plastic. Honey?”

"If you want to have sex sometime in the next year, you’ll stop." 

"Like you could resist all of this," Barry scoffs, wiggling his body in a way that isn’t sexy at all but it gets Oliver to laugh. 

"You make it so hard," Oliver says sarcastically. 

Barry smirks. “You know I do.”


	5. Barry x Felicity

"You are the most amazing human I’ve ever met," Barry breathes, taking in the room. 

Felicity blushes, pulls on the hem of the her dress. It’s sheer, showing everything from her hard nipples to the light curls of her pubic hair. 

"You don’t think it’s too much?" She asks, pale skin illuminated by the candles around her. 

Barry shakes his head, crossing the room so he can kiss her. “It’s perfect.  _You’re_  perfect.” 

"I wouldn’t go that far," Felicity says, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"This is the best one year anniversary present anyone’s ever gotten," he assures her. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
